Fade Away
by Yuumi
Summary: Stupide partie de Quidditch. 'Nous étions seuls. Le temps semblait suspendu. Nous étions seuls. Et rien, rien d'autre n'importait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait…' TomxGinny En cours de réecriture


**Titre** : Fade Away

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

**Couple** : TJGW (mais pas au début)

**Note** : J'ai décidé de réécrire l'introduction et de la continuer, après plus de trois ans d'arrêt. Enjoy !

* * *

**Introduction**

À onze ans, on est partagé entre deux mondes différents. L'enfance, et, juste après, l'adolescence.

À onze ans, on est encore insouciant. On devine qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne nous révèle pas, mais au fond on ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi. Parce qu'on croit que l'adulte résoudra tous les problèmes qu'il a engendrés, parce qu'on a peur d'y prendre part… et de grandir à son tour.

À onze ans, on a l'impression de se réveiller d'un songe qui nous a pourtant semblé très réaliste. Le rêve d'une vie peuplée d'aventures extraordinaires, où le bien triomphe du mal et où 'tout est bien qui finit bien', dans le meilleur des mondes. Et lorsqu'on s'aperçoit qu'il n'en reste qu'une triste illusion, que l'on comprend qu'on a grandi loin du décor féerique dans lequel on a crû évoluer, que l'on voit qu'il n'en reste plus rien…

On a peur. Peur de grandir, peur de mourir. Peur des obstacles qui s'acharnent à nous faire courber l'échine tout au long de notre vie, peur de vivre sans vivre vraiment.

Alors on ferme les yeux.

J'ai eu onze ans, moi aussi. J'ai eu des rêves, des ambitions, un avenir prometteur devant moi.

Onze ans. J'aurais tellement aimé être venue au monde un an plus tard.

Je n'étais pas de celles qui rêvaient au prince charmant, ni de celles qui aspiraient à la gloire et à la richesse éternelle, non, moi je n'étais que Ginny Weasley, dernière d'une longue lignée de rouquins. Issue d'une famille modeste, je ne pourrais pas me décrire comme étant vaniteuse, prétentieuse et arrogante, mais plutôt comme une jeune fille au caractère indomptable et grande admiratrice d'Harry Potter.

J'avais beaucoup de frères –d'ailleurs j'en ai toujours beaucoup qui reconnaissaient uniquement mon existence car j'étais de sexe féminin, ce qui était une première dans une famille où les garçons affluaient. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je les adorais, là n'est pas la question. Bon, ils me tapaient sur les nerfs, c'est vrai…

Ma vie était tellement morne, avant. Sans malice, sans étincelles, sans aventures romanesques et surtout sans mes frères, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes journées. Je me lassais d'aider ma mère, Molly, à la cuisine, ou d'attendre les vacances d'hiver pour que mes frères jumeaux, Fred et George, me fassent découvrir les moindres recoins de l'école de Poudlard, là où je mourrais d'envie d'aller…

…Jusqu'à ce jour, où j'ai reçu cette lettre.

Mes rêves de petite fille ont bien vite été changés en véritables cauchemars, je peux vous l'assurer.

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans. Mauvaise journée.

Cette nuit, parmi tant d'autres, j'ai fait ce rêve. Voilà presque cinq ans que je l'endure, que j'essaie de le comprendre, que j'essaie de l'oublier. Chaque nuit il revient, puis s'évanouit à l'aube, pour me laisser la vague impression d'avoir échoué. À croire que les souvenirs douloureux restent ancrés à jamais, comme pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai eu tord d'ouvrir ce carnet.

Plus j'y pense, et plus j'ai honte. Je me sens faible, oui, faible d'avoir voulu me confier à un inconnu de la sorte, et de m'être laissée dominer par la noirceur de son âme.

Tom Jedusor. Voldemort. Lui.

Je le hais. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Les simples mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand j'entrevois son visage au détour d'un souvenir ne sont pas répertoriés dans le dictionnaire car trop injurieux. Je me sens humiliée, trahie. Et j'en ai mal au cœur.

Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Pas depuis ce jour. Son regard glacial ne m'a pas laissée de marbre, quelle ironie. Peut-être l'ai-je trouvé séduisant car le danger m'a toujours attirée. Dans cette chambre froide, où je pouvais entendre chaque goutte d'eau glisser le long des murs et s'écraser sur le carrelage craquelé…

Voilà à peu près le contenu de mon rêve –du moins, la partie soft, et c'est ce qui suffit à horrifier toute l'école. Depuis que je fais ce rêve et depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de leur en faire part, on m'a conseillée d'aller consulter à Sainte Mangouste. Bon, j'ai toujours quelques amis qui m'aiment de loin, disons.

Cela n'a pourtant commencé qu'en deuxième année. J'avais passé le reste de ma première année calfeutrée dans ma chambre, à refuser quelconque aide. À ressasser les fantômes du passé. À supplier le soleil de m'arracher aux ténèbres de la nuit.

Retrouvant une once de courage (héritage Gryffondor) j'avais décidé de passer une seconde année irréprochable, et avait naïvement crû que tout le monde en ferait de même. C'est drôle, mais, dès le premier jour, on m'a regardée comme si je revenais d'entre les morts. Pas faux.

Je ne le nie pas, je l'ai mal pris. Je me suis recroquevillée, et ai repoussé violemment tous ceux qui venaient vers moi par curiosité, par pitié, ou simplement pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

J'ai constaté que mon cercle d'amis diminuait de jour en jour jusqu'à en approcher le nombre de zéro. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione Granger, mon ancienne confidente, qui venait de temps en temps me voir parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée.

Harry Potter, mon grand amour de jeunesse avait déserté l'option 'je me sens coupable' et me jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs, pour voir si je n'étais miraculeusement décédée. Ne parlons pas de Ron, mon frère qui avait ravalé sa pitié à deux gallions pour se réconforter dans les bras d'Hermione, non. Je crois qu'il a oublié que j'existais, en fait.

Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne suis pas seule, puisque ma folie m'accompagne depuis cinq ans déjà. Et puis, mes journées sont toujours ponctuées d'insultes, alors je ne m'ennuie jamais à Poudlard !

Alors, bienvenue chez moi. Installez-vous, oui, sur ce lit-là, de toute façon seule Hermione partage ma chambre. Dans un quart d'heure, j'ai un match de Quidditch. Et pas n'importe lequel, contre les Serpentard. En réalité, je suis contente d'y participer parce qu'on à essayé tellement de fois de me renvoyer de l'équipe que maintenant, je m'amuse comme une folle à nous faire perdre.

C'est fou ce que ma vie est intéressante.

**oOo**

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, je fais la fière. Pouvoir glisser sur le vent me donne la sensation d'être enfin libre. J'évite agilement quelques cognards affectueux, car non, je ne vais pas mourir ce soir. Le souafle lancé à toute vitesse me passe sous le nez, et s'élance dans les cieux.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, je me précipite à sa rencontre mais il redouble de vitesse, malicieux. J'entends des protestations de la part de mon équipe, mais n'y prête pas attention. Le vent me fouette le visage et je sers les dents, m'accrochant à mon Brossdur du mieux que je peux. Au bout de cinq minutes à me battre contre l'invisible, je redescends sur Terre, le bout du nez givré, le sourire triomphant et le souafle dans les mains.

Mais...

Je vois que les joueurs ont déjà un souafle dans les mains, et qu'ils continuent à jouer sans moi. Quel culot ! M'ignorer de cette façon ! Je redescends encore un peu... Et m'aperçois que la plupart des élèves que je vois me sont totalement inconnus. Ils lèvent tous la tête vers moi, aussi perplexe que moi. Soudain, le doute me submerge : aurai-je atterri dans un monde parallèle ? Prête à parlementer, je me positionne à la hauteur des joueurs.

« Eh, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je lève les yeux et rencontre un insigne de préfet luisant soigneusement agrafé à un maillot vert et argent. Préfet des Serpentard... j'ajuste mon regard au niveau du visage de mon interlocuteur. Des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux sombres étincelants, un sourire à en faire tomber toute l'école :

« Tom Jedusor ? »

* * *

Voilà pour l'intro ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
